batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Worlds' Finest (Volume 5) Issue 6
Synopsis Huntress does not like Gotham City. It's not her Gotham City, and she can feel this Earth's Batman watching her. Even so, she needs to be there, to break into his system from the inside and siphon some funds (he can afford it), to start a new identity for herself. Unfortunately, she is caught red-handed by Robin. He calls her theft attempts - which did not go unnoticed - careless, and warns her to stop. She warns that his identity as a Wayne was not difficult to discern, and warns him to take better care of his secrets, and his money. Meanwhile, Power Girl is busy flying into Earth's orbit to plant one of her devices onto a Galaxy Communications satellite, Before returning to earth, she flies by the International Space Station, and gives the astronauts inside a flirtatious wink. On her way, though, she hears the sound of another super-being coming her way, and quickly hides in the ocean in order to avoid meeting this earth's version of herself, Supergirl. Returning to her base in Micronesia, her assistant Somya chides her for allowing her costume to burn off in the Earth's atmosphere again. Her scientists are made a little uncomfortable by Karen's arrival in their lab wearing only a robe, but they obediently explain that their efforts to find sources of Apokoliptian energy on Earth are hampered by the satellite's range and the period of its orbit. Frustratedly, she asks them to keep trying, and intently heads toward her Jacuzzi, only to be distracted once again by Somya's persistence, as she warns that Helena is in a rather public combat situation. The opponents size each other up, Helena annoyed by Damian's disregard for civilians and lack of subtlety. He, meanwhile, deduces that she moves as though she was trained by both Batman and Catwoman. Little does he know. Helena is particularly put out by Damian's apparent intent on killing her - which doesn't conform to the training of any Batman she knows of. Elsewhere, near the Galaxy Communications satellite, a boom and a flash of light occur. The device Power Girl planted on it is destroyed, and then a second boom leaves the satellite otherwise unscathed. Angrily, Helena claims that Damian is unworthy of the role of Robin, removing his domino mask from his face as they fight. He responds by thrusting her into a dumpster, shouting that he deserves the uniform he wears more than she claims she did. Before he can do any more to Helena, Power Girl kicks him into a nearby fence. Angrily, he accuses her of being an accomplice to the theft of millions from Bruce Wayne every week. Confused, Helena admits that she stole from Wayne five years ago when they arrived, and was about to steal more, but no more than that. Damian sees the truth behind Helena's eyes and suggests that he might believe her if she explains who she is. Helena agrees, bracing him for the weird story, and afterwards, they will find the real thief. Appearances "Family Matters" Individuals *Huntress *Damian Wayne *Power Girl *Supergirl *Somya *Fred Locations *Gotham City Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/worlds-finest-2012/worlds-finest-6 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/World%27s_Finest_Vol_5_5 *http://www.comicvine.com/worlds-finest-family-matters/37-365739/ Worlds' Finest (Volume 5) Issue 06